


August 6, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''My daughter can't be replaced,'' Amos informed a Smallville villain.





	August 6, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''My daughter can't be replaced,'' Amos informed a Smallville villain after he used a tentacle to defeat her.

THE END


End file.
